


Runaway

by eddiedelete



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiedelete/pseuds/eddiedelete
Summary: Лу Хань никогда не видел в Кае того мальчика из сказок – с ледяным сердцем. На самом деле, зимы в Кае было совсем мало. Так же как льда и снега.





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано в 2012.

\- Детям не нужны куклы и машинки. Все помешаны на роботах вроде Трансформеров и игровых приставках, - уныло пожаловался Лу Хань, выгребая из нижней полки прилавка чеки и различные счета. – За электроэнергию, аренду, отопление… - перечислял он, разрывая бумажки на кусочки и кидая их в урну. С каждым словом голос становился все более отчаянней. 

\- Что-нибудь придумаем, - попытался утешить Лэй, хотя сам в это не верил, учитывая нынешнее положение их дел.

За стеклянной витриной темнело небо, время неизбежно приближалось к вечеру, а за целый день в магазин зашло всего два посетителя. Утром это был маленький мальчик, который приходил к ним каждые выходные, чтобы посмотреть на игрушечный поезд, проделывающий бесконечные круги по пластмассовой дорожке. Лу Ханю было жаль малыша в выцветшей старой джинсовой куртке, коротких потертых брюках и в кедах с дырками на резиновых носах. Мальчик вот уже полгода мечтал об ужасно дорогой конструкции, которую, видимо, его родители были не в состоянии купить, поэтому он и Лэй решили подарить ему игрушечный поезд на Рождество. Словно подарок от Санты – пусть малыш порадуется. Вторым посетителем был Лэй, принесший на обед горячий шоколад в пластиковом стаканчике, ментоловые пончики, от которых во рту создавалось ощущение мороза – как засахаренный снег, - и плохие новости. Магазин детских игрушек, которым они владели, придется закрыть, потому что кредитный банк больше не терпит рассрочек и еще что-то в этом духе. Лу Хань не вдавался в подробности, не разбираясь в подобных делах. Благо парень Лэя, Крис, работал в юридической компании и помогал им с бумажной волокитой.

Было жутко холодно просиживать в магазине без отопления, которое отключили за неуплату еще на прошлой неделе. Лу Хань бросил на столешницу ручку, которую вертел в своих пальцах от скуки и, сняв с вешалки толстовку, натянул ее поверх шерстяного свитера. Заблокировав кассу и погасив свет, он вышел из магазина, тут же поежившись. Ветер накинулся без предупреждения, облизывая лицо колючим морозом, словно верная собака, дождавшаяся своего блудного хозяина. Лу Хань дрожащими пальцами закрыл дверь на замок и включил сигнализацию, набрав на панели нужный код. 

Несмотря на холодный зимний вечер, на площади было шумно. Около памятников погибшим поэтам играл скрипач. Что-то из классики. Наверное, струны скрипки заледенели, потому что музыка казалась фальшивой, натянутой, словно смычок с них соскальзывал и рассекал воздух, который от дикой боли издавал не мелодии, а скрежет раздражающий слух. Возле кофейни, что находилась по соседству с магазином Лу Ханя, собрались подростки - уличные танцоры. Лу Хань заглянул на секунду в кофейню, чтобы купить горячее топленое молоко с медом, а потом присел на скамейку, обхватив стаканчик замерзшими пальцами. Кожу тыльной стороны ладоней начало пощипывать из-за такого резкого контраста тепла с холодом, а где-то внутри по протокам разливался жар, когда он сделал глоток чудо-напитка. 

Из динамиков, которые были прикреплены к фонарям по обе стороны от кофейни, доносилась забавная музыка – современный поп, переигранный блюз-музыкантами. Наблюдая за танцорами, Лу Хань не переставал задаваться вопросом, почему они это делают – собирают толпу, но не ради признания или денег в шляпки, как тот одинокий, по всей видимости, бездарный скрипач или безногий гитарист, собирающий деньги на пропитание. Они танцевали просто так, чтобы развлечь себя, развлекая других людей. Словно клоуны, только без ужасного грима, страшных масок и уродливых натянутых улыбок, раскрашенных красной помадой. Танцоры показывали себя, свои чувства не только движениями, но и мимикой. На их лицах во время танца отражалось много различных эмоций, которые было сложно не только разглядеть, но и уследить. Лу Ханю нравилось наблюдать за танцующими подростками. А еще ему очень нравился парень со сказочным именем Кай. 

Кай, без сомнений, выделялся – манерами, движениями, эмоциями, которые менялись на его лице еще быстрее, чем у остальных. Он танцевал вместе со всеми, но в то же время отдельно ото всех, будто кто-то воздвинул вокруг него невидимые стены, где не было ни звуков, ни воздуха, ничего. Вакуумное пространство, не обремененное такими вечными понятиями как время и жизнь. У Кая был свой мир, свои правила, может быть, танцевал он не под музыку, а оперируя тишиной на свой лад. Но весь мир, построенный им и строго спрятанный за той непреодолимой стеной, был закрыт для других людей. Лу Хань часто замечал, что Кай, находясь в толпе, смеясь с кем-то или просто разговаривая, не раскрывался в полной мере, как раскрывался в танцах. Еще никогда Хань не видел кого-то, кто доверял себя танцам больше, чем людям.

Хозяин кофейни, с виду доброжелательный человек, угрожая вызвать полицию, выгнал танцоров, мол, чтобы они перестали отпугивать посетителей. Лу Хань усмехнулся в стаканчик над недальновидностью пожилого мужчины – как раз таки танцоры и привлекали внимание людей, которые собирались, чтобы посмотреть на подростков, танцующих бесплатно. Люди покупали горячие напитки, чтобы греть ладони о стаканчики, и наблюдали за живыми танцами. Сложно было поверить, что еще осталось что-то такое, что нельзя было купить - например, детский энтузиазм.

Когда народ начал потихоньку расходиться, топленое молоко закончилось, Лу Хань выкинул стаканчик в урну и вернулся обратно в свой магазин, который достался ему по наследству от дедушки. Банкротство было неизбежным уже тогда, и хотя адвокат семьи предупреждал о неблагоприятных последствиях, Лу Хань лелеял надежду на то, что кризис уляжется, проблемы с бизнесом утрясутся, и он сможет продержать магазин игрушек открытым еще долгое время. Даже приличный денежный вклад Лэя, его лучшего друга, не помог – место, в котором Лу Хань провел все свое детство, вскоре придется закрыть на замок. Воспоминания о детстве на замок – звучит очень печально, как расставание с самым дорогим человеком.

Повесив табличку «Закрыто» и закрыв магазин изнутри, Лу Хань спустился в подсобку, которая с недавних пор превратилась в его жилую комнату. Денег, чтобы снять даже самую дешевую квартиру у него не было. А жить у Лэя, у которого помимо лучшего друга был любимый парень, а значит, и личная жизнь, казалось чем-то поистине эгоистичным. Поэтому Лу Хань решил не обременять его и Криса своим присутствием. Включив электрический чайник, он лег в разложенное на всю длину кресло, прикрывая веки и не замечая, как сон слипает глаза. 

Проснулся Лу Хань из-за шума. Проведя ладонью по крышке чайника, который успел не только остыть, но и замерзнуть Лу Хань понял, что уснул и проспал не менее двух часов. Голова спросонья соображала туго, он протер отяжелевшие веки пальцами и, присев на кресле, постарался быстрее отогнать сон. 

Ветер на улице разбушевался не на шутку, сметая с асфальта снег, словно сотнями метел. Лу Хань накинул на голову капюшон, пытаясь разглядеть в темноте нарушителя тишины. Единственным источником света был один из работающих ночью фонарей кофейни. Только Лу Хань хотел вернуться обратно в свой магазин, никого не обнаружив, как тишину разорвало пищащей сигнализацией. Такое ощущение, словно мимо него пролетела стая летучих мышей, переругивающихся о чем-то на своей звуковой тональности. В проходе между кофейней и магазином игрушек послышался грохот, будто ветер опрокинул мусорный бак на мерзлый асфальт. Лу Хань осторожно заглянул за угол, с удивлением замечая там человека, сидевшего у стены напротив того самого бака, который покачивался из стороны в сторону, но стоял на месте. Одна нога парня была вытянута вперед, другая согнута в колене, лицо он спрятал за ладонями.

\- Эй, ты в порядке? – Лу Хань подошел к нему, присаживаясь рядом на корточки. Разглядывая парня с головы до пяток, он заметил, что лодыжка правой ноги была перевязана бинтом, который свисал бесполезной сеткой на кроссовки. На пальцах нарушителя тишины подсыхала краска желтого цвета и медленно стекала кровь из свежих порезов. Когда парень отнял руки от лица, Лу Хань постарался не выдать свое замешательство. Это был Кай. 

Сигнализация к этому времени перестала растрясать воздух свирепыми звуками, но где-то вдалеке слышалась мигалка полицейской машины, словно летела на смену своему звуковому собрату. Кай запрокинул голову назад, стукаясь затылком о кирпичную поверхность, так и не сказав ни слова.

\- Судя по всему, за тобой скоро приедут, - попытался расшевелить Лу Хань заторможенного и ни на что не реагирующего Кая. 

\- Я не могу подняться, - едва слышно ответил он. Сначала посмотрел Лу прямо в глаза, а потом перевел взгляд на свою лодыжку. – Кажется, я ее снова вывихнул. 

Лу Хань поднялся на ноги и протянул танцору руку. Кай был выше и крупнее, но несколько лет в футбольной команде и упорных тренировок не прошли даром, и он, не без труда, конечно, но помог танцору привстать на здоровую ногу. 

Полицейская машина уже доехала до кофейни. Мигалка заглохла, как только послышался хлопок двери. Лу Хань понимал, что теперь они не успеют выбраться из переулка незамеченными. По асфальту в разнобой бросились лучи света от фонариков. 

\- Стой спокойно, - приказным тоном заявил Лу Хань, придавливая танцора к стене и не обращая внимания на его ошеломленный взгляд. Он слегка наклонился, опираясь рукой слева от уха. Сердце колотилось как ненормальное, выстукивая марш обезумевших солдат, но, наверное, этого все равно не было слышно за шерстяным свитером и толстовкой. Лицо Кая так близко, что можно рассмотреть каждую деталь – от слегка побледневшего из-за холода цвета кожи до потрескавшихся под морозным ветром полных губ, а небольшая трещинка рассекала уголок. Лу Хань прижался щекой к его щеке, когда лучи света фонариков добрались до стен и кружили вокруг них. Один из полицейских крикнул второму что-то о гребаных парочках - Лу решил проигнорировать не совсем цензурное уточнение, о какой именно парочке идет речь - и покинул переулок. 

\- Откуда ты узнал, что они не будут нас проверять? – спросил Кай, когда Лу Хань отстранился от него, сделав шаг назад.  
\- Не в первый раз. Полицейские не любят связываться со всем, что не попадает под категорию «нормальные». Что ты натворил?  
\- Разбил витрину, кажется.  
\- Кажется?   
Кай пожал плечами. Лу Хань решил не расспрашивать, хотя очень удивился. Не хочет, пусть не рассказывает, в принципе, ему нет до этого никакого дела.  
\- Довести до остановки?  
\- Не надо, я сам. - Танцор оттолкнулся от стены, становясь на обе ноги, но скорчив лицо от боли, прислонился к ней обратно.  
\- Уверен? – усмехнулся Лу Хань, забавляясь над попытками Кая даже в такой ситуации отмахнуться от помощи.  
\- Уверен, - не отступал тот от своего.  
\- И спасибо не скажешь? – Лу Хань дал себе мысленный подзатыльник за то, что до сих пор не ушел, а продолжал нести чушь.  
\- За что? – такое искреннее удивление на лице Кая, словно он действительно не понимал, за что ему благодарить Луханя. Или просто не считал его действия помощью.  
\- Я тебя прикрыл, как когда-то Тринити прикрыла Нео от Агента Смита.   
\- Она передала ему информацию, а не прикрывала, - впервые за все время, что они находились в этом переулке, Кай улыбнулся. Лу Хань раньше не видел, как он улыбается. Смеется, да, а улыбается, слегка приподнимая уголки губ...кажется, по-настоящему. Очень красиво. – Автобусы все равно сейчас не ходят, - резко сменил тему танцор, словно испугавшись собственной улыбки и удивленной реакции Лу Ханя на нее.  
\- Могу предложить только свой магазин. Правда, там не теплее, чем на улице, зато есть игрушечный поезд.  
\- Здорово. Всегда о таком мечтал.  
\- Кто не мечтал? Правда, большинство детей, мечтающих о игрушечном поезде, так его и не получили. – Лу Хань подставил свое плечо в качестве поддержки. Кай, поколебавшись несколько секунд, оперся на него рукой и, прихрамывая, пошел рядом с ним.

***

 

\- А куда игрушки денете?  
\- Отдадим детским домам. – Лу Хань, упаковав одну коробку, раскрыл другую, пустую, перекладывая в нее разноцветные кругляшки для сбора пирамид. – Смысла нет их перепродавать - денег все равно не хватит, чтобы покрыть кредитный долг, а так хотя бы дети порадуются.  
Кай, сидевший рядом с игрушечным поездом, нажал на красную кнопку, запуская механизм.   
\- А поезд?  
\- Обещали одному малышу, если он будет хорошо себя вести, то на Рождество Санта подарит ему целый состав.   
\- Манипуляция детьми, - рассмеялся Кай, наблюдая за тем, как поезд едет по кругу. Лу Хань улыбнулся про себя – Кай смотрел точно так же, как тот малыш. С таким же блеском в глазах.   
До Рождества оставалось еще две недели, но ни Лу Хань, ни Лэй уже не ждали чуда. Позавчера пришла повестка о том, чтобы они освободили магазин к завтрашнему дню.   
\- Вот, держи. - Лэй все это время выгружавший мягкие игрушки с высоких полок, спустился по стремянке и подошел к Лу Ханю, который сортировал игрушки-конструкторы по коробкам.  
\- Что это? – Лу взял в руки карточку, прочитав на ней адрес. Повернул обратной стороной, но там, кроме рекламы такси, никаких уточнений не было.  
\- Квартира. Арендная плата очень низкая, правда, условия приблизительно такие же – комната находится под крышей у самого края. Дом старый, поэтому… - Лэй неловко запнулся, словно ему было стыдно. – Ну, она треугольной формы, - закончил он, сверля глазами столешницу прилавка, пытаясь проделать в ней дыру.  
\- Главное, чтобы там было, где поспать, поесть и принять ванну, остальное как-нибудь переживу. – Лу Хань ударил легонько друга в плечо, обращая на себя внимание. Когда Лэй поднял голову, Лу широко улыбнулся. – Спасибо. Ты же знаешь, что мне сейчас большее не потянуть.  
Лэй улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Это Крис. Искал самый лучший и дешевый вариант.  
\- Ему тоже спасибо…и вот еще. Передай это от меня. – Лу Хань отдал другу конструктор «Пирамидка» для детей дошкольного возраста.  
\- Думаю, он оценит, - усмехнулся Лэй, убирая подарок в свой рюкзак. – Грузчики приедут к шести. Кассу я запечатал в архив, все остальное вроде мы с тобой уже решили.   
Лу Хань кивнул.   
\- Я пойду. К тому же, у тебя есть помощник, - Лэй кивнул в сторону Кая, который слушал музыку в наушниках с закрытыми глазами и не реагировал на внешний мир. Лу закатил глаза, понимая, что друг над ним издевается.

Когда Лэй ушел, Лу Хань продолжил собирать игрушки в коробки, то и дело мечтая что-то оставить себе. Было совсем грустно отдавать свои детские воспоминания другим детям, хотя с точки зрения морали, человечно. 

С того дня, как Лу познакомился с Каем, танцор приходил в его магазин каждый день после обеда. Рассматривал полки с игрушками, иногда включал поезд и наблюдал за движениями вагонов, и совсем редко разговаривал с самим Лу Ханем, предпочитая больше его слушать. 

Время, которое ползло как улитка, внезапно ускорилось, словно улитку накачали адреналином. Как и сказал Лэй, в шесть часов приехали грузчики, быстро перетащили все коробки из магазина в фуру и уехали, оставив помещение совсем пустым. Лу Хань зашел за прилавок в последний раз, ощущая, как сердце тихо поскуливает. Щемящее чувство прессовало изнутри легкие, выползая наружу тихими вздохами. Кай, заметив, что Лу Хань загрустил, выключил плеер и, облокотившись на прилавок, сказал:  
\- Мне, пожалуйста, вон те часы со сломанной стрелкой. – Лу удивленно вскинул брови, поворачиваясь к пустым стеллажам, на которых кроме пыли ничего не должно было быть. Но на одной полке в углу и вправду валялись часы на длинном ремешке. Он достал их и, осмотрев почерневшие позолоченные грани, отдал Каю.  
\- Сколько с меня?  
\- Бесплатно. Как последнему покупателю.  
Кай положил часы на стол, проводя пальцами по цепочке, распрямляя ее на всю длину.   
\- Ты как?   
\- Пусто. Словно сбросил с себя весь груз и теперь остался ни с чем. Дед открыл этот магазин, когда я родился. Специально для своего внука. - Лу Хань грустно улыбнулся. 

Кай посмотрел на Лу странным взглядом, внезапно касаясь его лица кончиками пальцев, словно утешая. Практически невесомо провел по скулам, подбородку, не поднимаясь выше к губам. Лу Хань задержал дыхание, стараясь самостоятельно справиться с взбесившимся сердцем, которое снова замаршировало в хаотичном ритме. Кай слишком медлил, отчего-то был слишком неуверенным всего, что касалось других людей, поэтому Лу Хань сам наклонился к нему и прижался губами к уголку его губ. Сердце пульсировало так отчаянно и сильно, казалось, во всех участках тела. На улице давно наступил вечер - то время суток, когда на площади собиралось много народу, но шума слышно не было. Ни музыки, ни переговаривающихся между собой людей, ни фальшивой мелодии скрипки, словно в ушах произошел взрыв и барабанные перепонки заложило бетонными камнями. Прихватив нижнюю губу Кая, затем медленно поднявшись к верхней, Лу Хань углубил поцелуй, с каким-то неожиданным восторгом отмечая, как тот неуверенно за ним повторяет. 

Лу Хань никогда не видел в Кае того мальчика из сказок – с ледяным сердцем. На самом деле, зимы в Кае было совсем мало. Так же как льда и снега. Он больше походил на кого-то летнего, теплого, такого же необходимого и простого, как солнце, выглядывающее в определенное время суток. Только губы у него всегда были холодными, словно кровь в них с приходом морозов переставала циркулировать. Зимой солнце отдалялось от земли, превращаясь в холодный шар. Лу Хань прижался сильнее к губам Кая, пытаясь поделиться с ним хоть малой частью своего тепла.

\- Спасибо, - прошептал Кай, прежде чем позорно сбежать из магазина, оставляя Лу Ханя додумывать самому, за что спасибо – за часы, который он не забыл прихватить с собой, поцелуй или тот случай, когда Лу не выдал танцора, разбившего витрину, полицейским. 

***

 

Вторая половина декабря выдалась теплой. Не было завывающих от скуки вьюг, которые стучались в окна домов, а стрелка термометра едва доходила до -15.

С утра до вечера Лу Хань искал себе работу, но это оказалось сложнее, чем он предполагал. Особенно под конец года. Можно было устроиться Сантой, но перспектива постоянно носить бороду и выкрикивать «Хоу-хоу-хоу» была для Лу Ханя удручающей. Настроение к выходным испортилось окончательно. До такой степени, что Хань согласился бы подрабатывать на Гринча и воровать подарки у детей, лишь бы была работа. 

После тяжелого, полного неудач дня, Лу Хань возвращался на родную площадь. Сначала подходил к своему магазину, который был закрыт теперь уже на два огромных железных замка и опечатан желтой лентой, словно там внутри произошло убийство. Потом Лу Хань заглядывал в кофейню, покупал топленое молоко с медом и садился на любимую скамейку, на которой собирался пушистый снег. Ничего не изменилось в жизни этой площади, она жила, так же как и раньше, только вот Лу Хань ясно видел перемены – Кай в последнее время здесь не появлялся, нарушая стройный ход шумных вечеров. 

В день Рождества Лу Ханю позвонил Лэй и пригласил к себе домой. Лу Хань хотел согласиться, очень хотел, но понимал, что будет третьим лишним. Да и настроение не располагало к празднику. Проваляться целый день дома оказалось приоритетнее. 

Ближе к обеду Лу Хань все-таки выбрался из постели, обнаружив, что в холодильнике пусто. Проведя несколько часов в гипермаркете из-за кошмарной очереди (купил он всего-то несколько пачек чипсов, шоколад с апельсиновой стружкой и молочный коктейль), Лу Хань вышел из огромного здания, как из темного подземелья, которое высасывало силы и настроение, которое и без того было на нуле. За это время город завалило снегом, причем снежинки то таяли в воздухе, превращаясь в дождь, то приземлялись на лицо кристаллическими градинками. Неуверенное солнце показалось из-за облаков, размазывая по небу лучи.

У подъезда Лу Ханя ждал сюрприз в виде замерзшего и промокшего насквозь Кая, сидевшего на ступеньках и гревшего ладони своим дыханием. Подойдя поближе, Лу Хань собирался высказать все, что о нем думает, но слова, мелькавшие в мыслях, рассеялись, словно туман. На скуле Кая алел, по все видимости, свежий синяк. В черных глазах плескалось что-то необъяснимо тяжелое и очень печальное. 

Впустив Кая в свою квартиру, Лу Хань набрал ему теплую ванну и включил печку. В шкафу вещей под размер Кая не обнаружилось, поэтому пришлось выбрать что-то из своего старого - растянутую мешковатую футболку, которая Лу Ханю была великовата, и свободные пижамные штаны, которые, наверняка, были коротковаты танцору. 

\- Ничего не хочешь сказать? - спросил Лу Хань, когда Кай, одетый в его одежду, вышел из ванной. Тот отрицательно помотал головой, садясь за стол. С мокрых волос, словно редкий дождь, спадали капли, приземляясь в кружку с горячим чаем. Лу Хань заметил на руках танцора едва сошедшие с кожи синяки. Поджав губы в тонкую линию, но промолчав, он оставил Кая одного на кухне, возвращаясь к себе в зал-спальню. Включил маленький телевизор, похожий по форме на коробку из-под обуви, и ждал. Чего-то. 

Возможно, в его квартире побывал Гринч, потому что Рождества совсем не чувствовалось. Обычный день. Еще обычнее и скучнее обычного.

Спустя двадцать минут в зал зашел Кай. Он не проворонил ни слова с тех пор, как оказался в квартире Лу. Присел рядом, отбирая у того одеяло и, укутавшись в него, лег на вторую половину матраса. Как само собой разумеющиеся, словно каждый день так делал. Лу Хань прилег рядом, зарываясь пальцами во влажные темно-шоколадные пряди. Вокруг глаз Кая сохла вода, что стекала с волос. Или не вода. 

\- Можешь ничего не рассказывать, просто скажи хоть слово. Например, привет.  
\- Привет, - охрипшим голосом произнес Кай, раскрывая одеяло и пуская под него Лу Ханя. Уткнувшись носом в изгиб его шеи, танцор закрыл глаза - Лу Хань почувствовал, как длинные ресницы прошлись по коже - и засопел. Лу обнял Кая, крепче сжимая в своих руках. 

Лу Хань не удивился, не обнаружив Кая на следующее утро ни в своей постели, ни в квартире.  
Кай все время куда-то убегал. Стало привычно.

 

***

 

\- Да... - Лу Хань поднес телефон к уху, не открывая глаза. По ощущениям была ночь - на веках таяла темнота. В трубке молчали, поэтому Лу произнес громче. - Слушаю.  
\- Привет, - знакомый голос. Лу Хань резко поднялся на матрасе, отнимая телефон от уха, чтобы посмотреть на экран. Номер был городской, словно звонили из дома, часы показывали без двадцати четыре. Уже не ночь, но еще и не утро.  
\- Кай?  
\- Да.  
\- Ты не вовремя. Я сплю, - ответил Лу Хань, собираясь бросить трубку. Бесило то, что Кай появлялся в его жизни, когда хотел, и когда хотел - исчезал.  
\- Подожди, пожалуйста, - торопливо заговорил Кай. - Я сейчас в полиции.  
\- Смешно.  
\- Я не шучу. У меня лимит на разговор в две минуты. Можешь забрать меня? Нужно внести залог.  
Лу Хань укоризненно посмотрел в потолок, словно тот был виноват во всех его проблемах. Хотелось сказать нет, ни за что, никогда, отстань.  
\- Говори адрес, - в конце концов, сдался Лу, проиграв самому себе.

Небо потихоньку светлело, на улице было морозно, пальцы немели даже в перчатках. Полицейский участок, к счастью, находился недалеко от дома Лэя, у которого Лу пришлось занять деньги на залог. Плотный мужчина с усами, типичный герой третьего плана какого-нибудь не очень популярного боевика, отчитывал Лу Ханя за то, что тот не следил за своим семнадцатилетним братишкой, который занимался порчей чужого имущества - разрисовывал витрины магазинов баллончиками из-под краски. Кай сидел на деревянной скамейке, подобрав под себя ноги и спрятав взгляд в карту города, висевшую рядом с флагом страны. Лу Хань, извинившись перед полицейским и пообещав ему исправиться, внес залог, заплатив деньги на кассе. 

\- В этот раз тоже ничего не скажешь? - немного злясь, поинтересовался Лу Хань, когда они вышли из участка. Кай вымученно улыбнулся, выглядя в этот момент еще младшего своих лет. - Отлично, я связался с несовершеннолетним. Только детей мне не хватало, - наигранно заявил Лу Хань, подзывая рукой такси.   
\- Хватит называть меня ребенком. - Кай отвернулся, собираясь идти в противоположную сторону.  
\- Так прекрати вести себя как ребенок, - Лу задержал его, хватаясь пальцами за рукав куртки. - Тебе есть куда идти?  
\- Сегодня...нет.

Когда такси подъехало к обочине, Лу Хань усадил Кая на заднее сиденье, сам сев рядом с водителем. До квартиры добирались молча. Только таксист напевал старые песни, которые крутили по радио.

Лу Хань отчаянно не понимал, зачем он возится с Каем, когда можно было давно послать его куда подальше, чтобы больше никогда не видеть. Кай ему никто. Абсолютно. Ни друг, ни враг, даже не знакомый, учитывая то, что о нем он знал всего ничего - имя и любимое увлечение. Это же практически то же самое, что официантка кофейни по имени Кристалл или тот полицейский, которого звали Пак Минсон. О них Лу Хань знал ровно столько же, сколько о Кае. Хотя нет, теперь в мизерной информации можно было вписать графу с возрастом. Правда, легче от этого не стало. Тот факт, что Кай был несовершеннолетним, младше самого Лу Ханя на четыре года, особо не радовал. 

Еще с вечера Лу Хань поставил будильник на девять часов, поэтому добравшись до квартиры, можно было завалиться на кровать и проспать до законного утра. Но сна, как на зло, ни в одном глазу. На другой половине кровати лежал Кай. Видимо, тоже не спал, судя по часто меняющемуся дыханию.   
\- У тебя проблемы с родителями? - все-таки спросил Лу Хань. Другие варианты не придумывались, иначе зачем Каю надо было выдавать Лу Ханя за своего брата и называть чужой адрес, принимая за свой? Про отсутствие родителей думать не хотелось.  
Кай повернулся с боку на бок, поднимая одеяло до носа. Синяк, который Лу Хань видел на его лице в день Рождества, стал бледно-фиолетовым, практически незаметным, если пристально не всматриваться.  
\- С отцом, - приглушенно, словно звуки терялись в одеяле.  
\- Расскажешь?  
\- Нечего рассказывать. Мама ушла, отец спился.  
\- Он...бьет тебя?  
\- Когда сильно напьется. Постоянно твердит то, что я бесполезен...что танцами на жизнь не заработаешь. А я больше ничего не умею... - Кай замолчал, и Лу Хань понял, что на этом откровения закончены. Это и так был самый длинный и, наверное, самый искренний монолог от танцора.   
\- Можешь приходить ко мне, когда он напивается, - сказал Лу Хань, зная, что еще сто раз пожалеет о своих словах.  
Кай, неожиданно сократив между ними расстояние, поцеловал Лу, больно впиваясь в его губы и царапая ногтями кожу на руках. Столько отчаянья в прикосновениях. Лу Хань чувствовал, как Кай сильно сжал его футболку, словно цепляясь за нее как за последнюю надежду. Щекам стало мокро, а Лу Ханю на секунду стало страшно открывать глаза.  
\- Я не сплю с детьми, - отстраняясь, предупредил он. На ресницах Кая запутались мелкие слезы, а на зрачках всплывало одиночество. Лу Хань проходил через такое, когда хотелось отдаться первому встречному, лишь бы не чувствовать себя одиноким.   
\- Я не ребе... - Кай запнулся. Отрицание звучало по-детски. - Мне через два дня исполнится восемнадцать.  
\- Ты выглядишь старше своего возраста. У тебя глаза взрослые.  
\- А ты похож на шестнадцатилетнего. - Кай дернулся, когда Лу Хань его ущипнул.   
\- Эй! - возмутился танцор, но Лу Хань его перебил.  
\- Останешься до своего дня рождения у меня? Я приготовлю...куплю что-нибудь вкусное-вредное с максимум консервантов.   
\- Спасибо. Всегда мечтал отравиться, - усмехнулся Кай, меняясь в лице. Лу Хань прикусил губу, когда чужая рука забралась под резинку его штанов. Кай провоцировал прикосновениями, но поддаваться не хотелось. Или хотелось. Черт.  
Лу Хань пододвинулся ближе, практически вплотную, опрокидывая Кая на спину. Танцор уставился на него с таким непередаваемым изумлением, что хоть сейчас отправляй в Бродвей на главную роль.  
\- Что? Ты же не...   
Вместо ответа Лу Хань прижался губами к шее Кая, стаскивая с него одеяло и кидая на пол.   
\- Я передумал... - между тяжелыми вдохами сказал он, слегка покусывая подбородок. 

Лу Хань вспомнил Гумберта, который имел нездоровую тягу к малолетним девочкам, и почувствовал себя идиотом, делая какие-то явно дурацкие сравнения.

***

 

Вторая половина января нового года была такой же теплой, как вторая половина декабря старого. Лу Хань устроился на работу продавцом-консультантом в детский магазин в торговом центре. В нем было столько новаторских игрушек - рай для современных детей, - но свой старый магазин все равно казался лучше. 

Кай больше не сбегал от него, живя в квартире Ханя. Только по вечерам уходил на ту площадь, где собирались уличные танцоры. Лу Хань после работы заглядывал в кофейню, садился у витрины, чтобы посмотреть на танцующего парня. В такие моменты Кай был по-особенному прекрасен. Отпускать от себя его не хотелось.

В жизни Лу Ханя вроде все налаживалось, но пустота, которая образовалась в нем еще с закрытием магазина дедушки, стала заполняться чем-то по страшному теплым, словно его каждый день подкармливали ломтиками от солнца. Это неправильно и не логично - чувствовать потребность в другом человеке, тем более зная, что люди, бегущие отчего-то и непонятно куда, редко когда задерживаются на одном месте. Кай надолго не задержится, Лу Хань был уверен, но очень надеялся, что ошибается.

\- Тринити всегда была с Нео, - вдруг заметил Кай, когда они пересматривали вторую часть Матрицы, где Тринити вылетела в окно, а Нео ее подхватил практически у асфальта. Лу Хань пристроил голову на коленях у Кая, изредка таская чипсы из тарелки, что стояла на полу.   
\- И? - он перелег на спину, не понимая к чему тот клонит.   
\- Когда мы встретились в первый раз, ты сказал, что прикрыл меня, как Тринити прикрыла Нео.  
\- Она передала ему информацию, - вспомнив тот день, повторил Лу Хань слова Кая. Внезапно все стало ясно, как снег зимой или горячий эспрессо в кофейне.  
\- У меня есть два билета на транзитный автобус. Можно выйти в любом городе или доехать до конечного пункта.  
Лу Хань поднялся на ноги, стряхивая с футболки картофельные крошки. На экране - финальные титры.  
\- А дальше что?  
\- Не знаю, - честно ответил Кай. - Ты поедешь?  
Лу Хань слабо улыбнулся. Объяснить бы ему, что ни к чему это не приведет, но как объяснить тому, кто тебя хоть и слушает, но никогда не слышит.  
\- Я уже достаточно набегался. Мне нравится остановка, на которой я вышел, - признался Лу Хань.  
\- А много было остановок?  
\- Достаточно.  
Кай на секунду задумался. Затем нашарив во внутреннем кармане толстовки билет, положил его на стол.  
\- Есть шанс, что ты передумаешь?  
\- Прости. - Лу Хань покачал головой. Вероятность - один к двум. Только он уже прошел через это в свое время. Бегать вечность, возвращаясь на исходную - обычно так.

Лу Хань проспал то время, когда транзитный автобус выезжал из вокзала. Возможно, Кай ждал его около автобуса, слегка мерзнув в своей тонкой куртке. Или сразу сел в салон, задвинув шторку на окно и закрывая глаза.  
Хотелось верить, что Кай выйдет на правильной остановке. Может быть, на той, из которой уезжал.


End file.
